Hitchhikers Secret
by cycathewise
Summary: Riku is part of the Organization and is given the job to kill the D.D. deadly weapon. But when he picks up a kid will he have to abort it? RxS
1. prologue

A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I shouldn't be starting a new story when I have only just begun TFL. Well this came in my head after I watched Hitchhikers Guild To The Galaxy. And it was buzzing in my head all night long! So I had to type it down, this is just the prologue ppl don't freak out that it's so short. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH!

Prologue

"Are you sure about this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well he's-"

"It doesn't matter, he's strong. He won't fail"

"He's only-"

"Yes he's young, but loyal"

"Sir! If he does fail-!"

"There would be no loss to me, now start"

"…"

"Don't hesitate…do it!"

"…Yes sir"

* * *

It was peaceful in Hollow Bastion that morning. The sun was just peeking over the tall buildings casting an orange glow in the sky. Some cars were honking on the crowded street. Most people were still asleep, well except one teen.

"Crap! Of all days!" Riku fumbled with his ringing cell phone while trying to make some coffee.

"Hey, this is Riku Raytra (Haha! TFL!) what the heck do you want?"

"Riku" Said a serious voice.

"Morning Roxas, dude whats the deal of calling me so early in the morning?"

"Ansem has a mission for you"

"Keep talking" Riku poured some coffee with his left hand (He's a righty).

"It's them again"

"Who?"

"The D.D.'s"

"Wha-ocean!(haha! KC!)" Riku dropped the coffee holder and held his burned hand.

"You ok?" Roxas said with a concerned voice.

"Never been better" Riku growled.

"Good then get down here A.S.A.P."

"Fine" Riku turned off the phone and put it down.

Riku stared at the phone for a few minutes then scowled and walked to the sink. He turned on the cold water and let it run over his red hand.

"Dooms Day…D.D." Riku closed his eyes. "Won't you just give up?"

* * *

A/N: Shortness! Will update soon! REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Shit! I forgot to put the disclaimer in my last chappy! I have to delete it to fix it!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH!

Sora Light

"D.D. Of all days" Riku growled as he drove his car down the lonely road to his job.

Riku had shoulder length silver hair and sea blue eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt and jeans. He was 16 years old but he had his job since he was 13.

The road was dusty and empty not a car or person in sight, that was the reason Riku stopped the car when he saw a single kid. He was walking with his head down like the whole world was against him. He had spiky cinnamon hair and pale skin. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and jeans.

"Hey!" The boy turned.

'Wow' Riku thought as he stared at he sky blue eyes.

"Oh hello" The boy had a light voice. "Can I help you?"

"Um, if you don't mind me asking where are you going?" Riku asked as he stared at the boy's getup.

"Oh nowhere" The boy was still walking.

"Nowhere? That's hardly believable" Riku keep the car moving at the teens pace.

"Hehe, I guess that's true" The boy smiled.

"Need a ride?"

"No I'm ok"

"I won't take no for an answer"

"Um" The teen stopped "Ok I guess"

Riku braked and the boy got in the back seat. The boy was quiet he looked at his shoes as Riku drove. Riku broke the silence.

"Ok what I'm confused about is why are you wearing a long sleeve shirt on a hot day like this?"

"Well…I don't know I just like long sleeves" The boy laughed.

'Cheery' Riku smiled.

"If you don't mind I'm going to work"

"Work? Where?"

"The Organization"

The boy froze his eyes when dark for a millisecond then he smiled widely.

"Then I should get off, I don't want to slow you down"

"No need"

The boy relaxed and stared out the window.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Riku Raytra, you?"

"Sora Light"

"Light?"

"Hehe its weird no?"

"No, just uncommon" Riku smiled. "Where do you live?"

Sora froze again. He stared out the window and sighed.

"Well…that doesn't matter"

"Yes it does, how am I going to take you back home?"

"…I don't want to go home"

Riku stopped the car and turned around to face the nervous looking teen.

"Runaway?"

Sora nodded. Riku smiled.

"Welcome to the club kid"

"Wha?"

"I did that a while ago" Riku laughed.

"Really?" Sora looked relived.

"You can stay with me, I get lonely at times"

"But I don't want to-" Sora said quickly.

"No problem"

"You can join if you like, the Organization is a nice place"

"But-"

"Don't worry, your safe in my hands"

"Riku…ok I'll do it"

* * *

'Done'

'Good work '

'So take them down one by one?'

'Right, don't fail'

'Why would I do that?'

'Good answer'

A/N: Short chappys from now on. It's too hard to make them at least 1000 anymore. Can you guess who is? It's really easy. Will update soon.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry if this story is a little confusing but it will clear up soon! Yay! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I did own KH I would be as happy as a…Something really happy, but seeing I don't…I'm not as happy as I want to be.

**Cute curse**

Riku pulled his car up to a small house. Riku smiled and turned to the confused brunette in the back seat.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Sora"

The teen tilted his head and followed Riku as he stepped out of the car. Riku opened the door to the home and stepped in.

The house was empty except for a wood trapdoor in the center. Riku lifted the door revealing a ladder.

"This is an odd way to get to work" Sora laughed

"It's so D.D. doesn't find us" Riku said as he began to descend.

"Will it hold?" Sora asked hesitantly.

"Sure!" Riku looked at the teen that seemed doubtful. "Trust me"

"Ok if you say so" Sora nodded

Riku grinned and slid down the ladder, Sora followed.

"You look nervous" Riku stated.

"What? N-no I'm not"

"Relax, Ansem is a nice guy. I'm sure he will accept you"

"…"

At the bottom of the ladder was a small hallway with a door at the end. Riku grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him towards the door. Riku turned the handle of the door, and Sora's mumbled something.

"Roxas! Where the hell are you!" Riku shouted at nearly empty area.

Sora was impressed at the largeness of the room they were in. The room was mostly empty except for the desk and some couches with a TV.

"Hello to you too Riku" A female with blonde hair sighed from the desk, shining daggers.

"Oh hello Larxene" Riku smiled "Roxas is-"

"At the third floor at the planning room, your late for a meeting" Larxene interrupted still not looking at Riku.

"Ah, thanks" Riku smiled. "Now do you know where Ansem is?"

"At the meeting why?" She looked up "Oh!"

Sora smiled and waved. Larxene smiled and turned to Riku.

"The story?"

"Runaway hitchhiker, picked him up wandering"

"Just like you, as I said before Ansem is at a meeting if you miss it he'll be cross"

"What about-"

"I'll take care of him, get to that meeting!"

Riku nodded and waved to Sora and walked away. Sora sighed and turned to the women.

"Hello I'm Sora"

"Larxene…You're a cute one aren't you" Larxene grinned.

Sora blushed, as far as he could remember everyone called him cute. It was a curse.

Larxene laughed. "I'm sorry it seems you get that a lot! I wish I was as cute as you then I could win all the guys"

"Nah, you look cute enough already" Sora complimented

Larxene smiled. "I like you kid, you'll fit well here I'll make sure of it. But" She looked at his clothing "You shouldn't be wearing long sleeves in summer"

Sora sighed dejectedly.

'This is going to take a while'

* * *

Riku ran down a hallway on the third floor. His thoughts raced as he ran.

'What was DD planning? Was Sora alright? Why did Sora run away? Why the heck was he thinking of Sora so much?' Riku swore and shook his head.

Arriving at the planning and room he turned the knob and walked in.

"DD has planed- ah Riku! So nice of you to join us!" A man with blonde hair and red robe smiled. (Ansem the wise ppl from KH2…Ha the dude gave me my name!)

"Sorry I got sidetracked"

The room was a small room with an oval table. Around the oval table were people sitting around it. They all looked concerned and nervous.

Ansem nodded. "As I was saying, DD has planned something big. They have made a weapon that can destroy Hollow Bastion"

"What? That's impossible!" A man with fiery red hair shouted and slammed his fist on the table.

"They can't make a machine that powerful!" A teen with spiky blonde hair protested.

"If they did it would have to be huge!" A man with silver hair like Riku growled.

Ansem waited till the room quieted down when he spoke again.

"It is are duty to find this machine and destroy it. Sentle (:3) won't make it easy, we have to find it before it's launched"

"But, where can we find it? It won't be obvious" Riku said.

"Well we just have to find a lead and branch off from there"

The room went silent.

"We have to start as soon as possible…this meeting is over, you are dismissed"

Everyone rose from there seats except for Riku.

"Sir can I talk to you?" Riku asked.

"Yes Riku? What is it?" Ansem answered.

"Well the reason I was sidetracked was…Well I know it isn't in my place but while I was driving here I found a kid"

"You want him to join?" Ansem guessed.

"Y-yes sir" Riku answered with surprise.

The older man smiled. "Where is he?"

"With Larxene"

"Alright Riku I'll check him out"

Riku relaxed, the hard part is over the rest was a piece of cake. He hoped Sora was up to it.

A/N: No bad guy talk this time. will be quiet till the next chappy. Sorry I didn't play Chain of Memories so I don't know who or how the other Organization members work. Sorry! **REVIEW OR I WILL RIP YOUR SPLEEN OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank Wikipedia folks and my brother for the info on The Organization!

Disclaimer: I no own KH!

Dexterous

"Kid, do you always wear long sleeves?" Larxene asked.

"Only on hot days" Sora replied.

Larxene shook her head then looked at her desk.

"Kid I need to run something ok? Stay out of sight."

"Why?"

"Lets just say some here aren't as friendly as Riku" She rose from her seat and walked off.

Sora sighed and tugged on his black shirt. His stared at the long thin scar that ran down his arm; from the inside of his wrist down. He traced the scar with his finger and winced at the memory it brought back.

"Huh, who are you?" A voice from behind said.

Sora quickly lifted his shirt to its original place and turned around. The man that was speaking to Sora had an eye patch on his right eye and a scar on his left cheek. He had black hair with several grey streaks that was worn in a ponytail.

"Erm, hi?" Sora said.

"How the hell did you get here? Your from DD aren't you?"

"Can't say- whoa!"

Sora moved just in time to avoid a arrow/laser that whised past his head.

"Get out of here!" The man shouted angrily.

"But-ack! Wait! Stop!!" Sora pleaded as he dodged the arrows.

'Lifes against me' Sora thought panicky.

* * *

"So, he is with Larxene?" Ansem said.

"Uh, yes sir"

"Then we should hurry up"

"Why?...What's that noise?" Riku asked.

* * *

"Stop hiding you coward!!" The man shouted searching for Sora. "When I find you your dead"

Sora, who was hiding in the bowl of a large chandler, began to tremble. How he got there was questionable.

"What are you shouting about?" Another voice asked clearly annoyed.

"D.D. sending spies!"

"You don't say" The voice said amused.

"I think Xiggy needs to check his good eye" Another voice said.

The man, dubbed Xiggy, growled angrily.

"Please don't look up. Please don't look up. Please don't look up" Sora chanted quietly.

"What are you boys doing?" A female voice said.

'Larxene!!' Sora thought with relief.

"Xigbar said he saw a D.D. spy"

"Oh. Well good luck finding him"

Sora's heart crashed.

'This world really is against me' He thought banging his head on the chandler.

_Clank!_

Sora froze. That didn't sound good.

"What was that?"

Sora heard a sound that was strangely familiar. Sora shouted in surprise when a large black blade the shape of a key slash through his hiding place.

_Clank!...CRASH!_

Sora gripped to dear life to the chain that once held the chandler, looking down with wide eyes down at the shattered glass on the ground.

"Dude! What is he doing up there?!" A teen with dirty blonde gasped.

"ROXAS! I JUST BOUGHT THAT!"

"Ehehehehe. Sorry Larxene" Roxas said chuckled nervously.

Sora struggled to hold on to the chain that separated him from the rubble from the chandler and the unknown people.

"I'll get rid of him" Xigbar growled and raised his gun.

"You will do no such thing"

"Sir" The three strangers said in unison.

"Sora?! You ok?" Riku called up to the hanging teen.

"Riku! THESE PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!" Sora cried starting to lose his grip.

"Hold on" Riku said run under to boy. "Ok let go"

"What?!"

"Trust me!"

Sora when silent then nodded. He let go and fell into Riku's arms.

"There. That wasn't so hard now was it?" Riku said smirking.

Sora didn't respond, but struggled in the teen's arm. Riku put Sora down and they both walked back to the group.

"Oh! Him! Oh yeah, hes with Riku" Larxene said smiling.

Sora and Riku sighed.

A/N: Short short short! Ok I'll make a SC chappy soon.


End file.
